humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Energy-Increasing Strategies
With these points in mind, here are several strategies to raise your level of energy: Increase Your Aspiration As we have indicated, energy is a product of one's will. One of the most powerful ways to generate will is by having an aspiration for something substantial or important to come about. Therefore, if you lack energy, consider some important goal you want to accomplish. If you are serious about it coming about, you will be energized to no end. If it also accomplished, then that surge of energy will sustain itself for a very long time. Make the Full, Persevering Effort Normally, we believe that our energy is finite. If we have to do a work, our energies will be reduced commensurate to the effort. And yet there is another perspective. If you make a full, all-out effort in that endeavor, you will tap into a wellspring of energy you never thought you had. For example, instead of concerning himself about a lack of energy, a trainer decided to give his all in a training session he was leading. At the end of the class, he was just bursting with energy. As we see, when you shake off any can't-do thoughts and give yourself fully to the work at hand, you tap into a fountain of energy just below the surface. Try it some time, and you will see what I mean! Prioritize; Focus on What's Important Sometimes we try to do too many things in life. That lack of focus in turn saps our will, which depletes our energies. However, if we focus on several things that are truly important, casting the extraneous or secondary items aside, we not only concentrate our will, producing a surge of energy, but we tend to accomplish so much more. In addition, just by taking that tact, we can attract sudden good fortune. Therefore, take inventory of the things you do, and cut back on those that are extraneous and secondary. Not only will you be more productive, but energy will continually surge from within. Maintain Positive Attitudes; Overcome Negative Ones It is always best to have a positive attitude in life. It not only helps you maintain a high energy level, but it invariably attracts positive conditions. On the other hand, a negative attitude will have the opposite effect. Worry, anxiety, fear, anger, depression, restlessness, rebelliousness, impatience, unwillingness, etc. not only deplete one's energies, but attract negative circumstance from the world around us. Therefore, it is best to periodically "scan" your psychological state to see what you are thinking and feeling. If it is positive, then keep it up! However, if your attitudes are negative, stop it in its tracks. Not only will fresh energies well up inside you, but positive conditions will quickly present themselves from out of nowhere. Hold Back an Opinion What applies to a negative attitude also applies to an opinion. It also is an energy depleter. What is an opinion? It is a view of things that we tend to assert -- whether it is true or not. It is simply a thought and feeling that we are overly attached to, and are therefore more than happy to express in conversation. Though it is emotionally stimulating and satisfying to verbalize such opinions, our energy level tends to quickly fall off as a result. As an experiment, the next time you are about to express an opinion, catch yourself and refrain from giving it expression. Not only will your energy level increase, but the other person is likely to soon express the very opinion you just held back! It is an example of "Silent Will" in action. Speak Less, Speak Softly Related to opinions, one of the most powerful ways to generate more energy is to simply speak less. Instead of verbalizing everything that is on your mind, hold back those thoughts, and energy will surge within you. Likewise, if instead of speaking loudly and boisterously, you express yourself in a low, soft voice, it will have a similar effect. This is the case because speech originates in our life center. When we speak too much or too loudly, we deplete the vital energies that originate there. Doing the opposite will not only restore or heighten our energy, but will attract positive conditions from life. Shift Your Focus to Others One of the most powerful ways to increase your energy is to shift your focus from your own interests and concerns to those of others. Not only will movements of selflessness, self-givingness, goodness, goodwill, and generosity generate a sense of peace within, and balance and amplifying your energies, but positive conditions will suddenly present themselves. There is no faster way to refresh your energies than by shifting from self-absorption in one's own self-interest to self-givingness towards others. Change a Habit Changing a common habit or routine can also increase your energy. Take any simple physical habit such as brushing your teeth, eating, writing a letter, taking a walk, cooking a meal, opening your email, etc. Instead of doing it in the old way, try to become conscious of the thoughts, feelings, sensations, and movements involved in it. Now change the way you do it. Break the habit and routine. Energy will surge through your nerves, and positive conditions will suddenly present themselves. E.g., one individual decided to walk a different route from his old routine. Not only did he come upon spectacular scenery he had never seen before, but he discovered a tucked away bookstore that contained a volume that would alter the course of his life. Needless to say, those circumstance energized him to no end. Energy Wasting Activities There are a number of activities in life that deplete one's energies. Many of us accept then as a normal. However, many things we commonly accept can wear us out, drain our emotions, or cloud our mind. Think about some of the items you are doing that are depleting you of your physical, emotional, or mental energy (e.g. drinking, drugs, food indulgence, too much talking, intense sexual activity, etc.). Then try to cut back in these areas wherever possible. Your short-term energy level will rise, and you will become more enthusiastic about life, which will boost your long-term energy as well. Category:Energy Category:Accomplishment